sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
South Park Elementals
South Park Elementals is a fantasy and magical South Park story and is the sequel to Demon's Calling ''and ''Demon's Rising. Characters The Boys/The Elementals *'Kyle Broflovski' is the smart, Jewish member of the boys and has the power of Water and Ice. He is best friends with Stan, but due to their elemental opposites, they don't do well in battle. When school resumes after a radiation scare from an unknown aircraft, he decides to join the swim team to help him harness his abilities better. He possesses the Trident of David '''and uses attacks called '''Hebrew Wave '''and '''Hebrew Freeze. Like the biblical figures, Jesus and Moses, he is able to walk on water and part seas respectfully. His mark is located on his right shoulder. *'Stanley "Stan" Marsh '''is the athletic, down to Earth member of the boys and has the power of Fire. He is best friends with Kyle, but due to their elemental opposites, they don't do well in battle. He is the quarterback for the high school football team and also tries out for the baseball team after school resumes. He is in a committed relationship with Wendy Testaburger (despite their history of an on and off-again relationship). He possesses the '''Sword of Surtur' and uses an attack called Burning Fastball. He is also able to combine his flame with Kenny's Oxygen ability to elevate his fire power. His constant body heat makes him a good blanket when stranded in the mountains. His mark is burned on his left wrist. *'Eric Cartman' is the bulky, most foul-mouthed member of the boys and tells it like it is. He is also the biggest bigot anyone will ever meet. His weight is perfect for his element of earth. He possesses the Gauntlet of Mother Earth and uses an attack called Almighty Earthquake. This ability can be tapped even when he falls off something accidentally. He's obsessed with a super villain called The Coon and even collects the comics (The Coon is a character that he personified in the show, but was later adapted into a real comic). His mark is on his right butt cheek. *'Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick' is the poor kid of the group but definitely the most rounded. He has the element of Air/Wind and possesses the Bow of the Heavens and uses an attack called Poverty Cyclone a weak windstorm that strikes his foes with little warning. He also can now fly, but only for a short time. He is also immortal meaning if he dies, he'll juct come back to life the next day. He is also a pervert and bisexual. His mark is burned on the middle of his chest. *'Miley Colisanti' acts as an elemenatl mentor to the group and helps the boys in their quest to defeat Chaos. She is after the chaos gems, like Chaos, in order to restore balance to her home of Hohto which was once again destroyed. This time by Chaos and his monsters. She later inherits the element of Darkness. She is also shown to be in love with Kyle, but refuses to acknowledge it because of his past with Cartman's sister who died a few years earlier. *'Chaos' is the main antagonist of the first season and is after the chaos gems so he can control the human race. His sidekick is a ginger named "Commander Dystopia". He is suspected to be Butters because of Professor Chaos, but this later debunked when they are shown in the same place at the same time. His true identity isn't revealed until the season 1 finale. Recurring Characters *Commander Dystopia *Wendy Testaburger *Karen McCormick *Leopold "Butters" Stotch *Clyde Donovan *Craig Tucker *Tweek Tweak *Token Black *Nichole *Bebe Stevens *Ike Broflovski *Millie Larsen *Shelly Marsh *Jimmy Valmer *Timmy Birch *Scott Malkinson Episode List *'Hebrew Wave' (The Return of the Chinpoko-Master! The Boys' Destiny!!) - A mysterious, but familiar face returns to South Park and has a surprise for the boys: They are reincarnations of ancient elemental warriors. Meanwhile, a dark force known as "Chaos" unleashes a beast known as Chaotic Deer to attack Starks Pond. *'Burning Fastball' (Fiery Date! Stan's Power!!) - Stan decides to go on a camping date with his girlfriend Wendy. However, the peaceful date is disturbed when a creature known as Chaotic Salamander attacks the couple. Stan must tap into a hidden power inside himself if he hopes to save his girlfriend. *'Happy Birthday! '(The Coon and Mysterion! McCormick Birthday Bash!!) - It's Kenny's baby sister's sweet 16 and her brother is determined to make it special despite his family's poverty. A friend surprises him with the best birthday bash ever: A trip to Casa Bonita. A Chaotic Golem disrupts the happy occasion and two heroes use their powers to stop it. *'Can't Believe It's Not Butters' (Kyle and Cartman? Unlikely Allies!!) - The boys feel they know the identity of Chaos. Meanwhile, a Chaotic Harpy Siren enchants Stan and Kenny and it's up to Kyle and Cartman to put their differences aside and save their friends. *'Show Off! '(Craig's Gang! Attack of the Giant Guinea!!) - School resumes and news go around og four heroes saving town from monsters. Craig Tucker and his gang try to be super heroes to prove they're better, but Craig's new guinea pig gets transformed into a giant monsters called the Chaotic Guinea. Now, the boys must help their friendly rivals save the town. *'Love is a Many Lame-ass Thing' (Token and Nichole! Sweet Romance!!) - It's Token Black and his girlfriend Nichole's anniversary and Token wants to do something special for his girl. When Kyle suggests he write her a song, his guitar gets transformed into a instrument playing, pheasant called the Chaotic Swan. Now, Kyle and the elementals must save the romances of South Park. *'Cheerleader Duel' (Bebe and Wendy Rivals? Rise of the Nagual Squad!!) - Chaotic Nagual Squad *'Sport Troubles '(Save Ike! The Emblem of Brotherhood!!) - Chaotic Nagual Squad *'Jealousy's a Monster '(Wendy's Jealousy! Attack of the Minotaur!!) - Chaotic Minotaur *'The Emblems '(Fire and Brimstone! The Emblems' Secret!!) - Chaotic Nagual Squad *'No Laughing Matter '- ??? *'Sugar Rush '- Jewbacabra of Chaos *'The Inner Darkness' - Commander Dystopia *'A Day at the Beach' - Chaotic Selkie (Seal) Trivia *The series was inspired by magical anime like Sailor Moon. It also has aspects of Mythology and Alchemy from all over the world. *Two of the boys' talismans are based on their weapons from ''South Park: The Stick of Truth ''(Stan's sword and Kenny's bow).